


张译及角色小段子

by ShiYanZhang



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiYanZhang/pseuds/ShiYanZhang
Summary: 欣舅rps，文风仿写，时间线欣舅分手之后。
Relationships: 张邢, 欣舅
Kudos: 4





	1. 欣舅 铁色

**Author's Note:**

> 欣舅rps，文风仿写，时间线欣舅分手之后。

铁色

“铁是什么颜色？”  
2007年东关街某铺，我真诚发问。  
居士带着羞涩又神秘的微笑，抽走我手里的订单，交给售货员。  
那一年他定做了一个鼻烟壶，在我面前，就在这里。我抬头，「茗肴茶馆」，我低头，「欢迎光临」。我不想这场早有预谋的起意结局太失意。我光临了。  
这间店面不大，我坐在梨木桌前乱转脑袋，还能记起13年前的货架、柜台。伙计先倒了一杯茶。来茶馆喝茶，等茶的饮料也是茶。  
“这里本来是鼻烟店吧？”我搭话。  
“我们家开了九年了，之前是剪刀店，再之前卖鼻烟。”这是伙计。  
“那鼻烟店去哪了？”  
“老板不干了。”  
“哦。”我的眼睛在菜单上乱瞟，“我先看看。”  
我后悔了，这里没有大大小小的彩绘烟壶和香气弥漫的灰白粉末，我的手机心虚到关机，助理大概正哭丧着脸。外面还有一趟航班等我。  
我又在做无用功。  
今天我挑了副很大的墨镜，伙计平静的眼神告诉我他并没认出我。我只是一个来找注定失去的过去的愚人，我可以假装无事发生，径直从门口走出去。  
我准备合上菜单了。  
书页乱动。  
我收回移到桌子外面的脚。  
“额…”我重新招呼伙计，“这，看这，这也是茶的名字吗？”  
“是，长沙铁色，名茶。”  
“它是什么颜色的？”  
“颜色？”伙计估计有许多问号，“茶叶嘛，墨绿色的吧？”  
“不好意思，”我掏出手机开机，“我查一下。”  
一个站的，一个坐的；一个客人，一个伙计，一起低头看百科说铁色是个什么颜色。  
铁色：青黑色；一种茶的名称。  
很像军绿色。  
我翻了翻图片，抬头给伙计说，“那给我来一壶吧”。  
伙计如释重负，古怪的客人终于从兜里掏出388块现大洋，安心把他旧时的恋人不愿宣之于口的浪漫泡进茶里品尝。  
某人2007年后的某天又回到这条老街，取走了他定做的商品，打开盒子，里面躺了一枚军绿色的锡制鼻烟壶。  
不知道小鼻有没有被随身携带过一段时间，它的颜色有没有把人带回到满眼军绿的那个夏天。可惜小鼻的老家没有了，空气中复杂的香气全变成湿润的茶香。  
而我不会喝茶。


	2. 史今

退伍回家的火车上，史今躲在脏污的洗手间内哭泣。  
握着卷纸的男人抱怨：“怎么这么慢。”  
排在最前面的，我称呼他为阿尔穆斯塔法：“我看见进去的是一位军人。他穿着整洁的军装，身体里却带着一颗破碎的心。任何人携带着心的碎片时，都值得享有一段孤独。更何况他是一名军人。”  
门向内打开，史今惊讶地发现走道里排起一行小队。  
那离啜泣声最近的，双眼写满仁爱：“解放军同志，你没事吧？”  
“我不是。”史今微笑，“不好意思了，老先生，你快去吧。”


	3. 孟烦了

他小小的。个子小小的，手掌小小的，胳膊也小小的。他的眼睛小小的，鼻子小小的，膝盖和脚趾也是小小的。他蜷缩在床上时小小的，蜗在行军椅里小小的，跪在地上时小小的。他的心眼小，只有一点小情小爱；步子小，只肯几毫米几毫米地往前迈。他惦记他的小破腿，偷一点小钱，小小过几把嘴瘾。他小得恼人，自愿缩成那泥里头的臭虫，钻在我铁了心要挖破的小洞里，发出一点小猪崽子似的嚎叫。  
他是个大人物。背着三千座坟囫囵儿过，胜我太多。


End file.
